


Dangerous

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [17]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love, Oneshot, Partnership, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snaibsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna thinks about her friendship with Artemis and their superhero work.Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading others.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara
Series: A Softer World [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything.  
> Prompt: I love the way your face lights up when someone says, “It might be dangerous.” (I am glad we are friends.)

Zatanna can’t pinpoint the exact moment she decided she wanted Artemis as her best friend. She knows that after they take down Harm, she wouldn’t mind fighting with her again, they were amazing together. Artemis gets this grin on her face when someone mentions danger like she’s going to take it as a challenge. Nothing ever seems to keep Artemis down for long, no matter how hard they hit, no matter how long the fight goes, and no matter how outnumbered they seem. Artemis always has her six.   
Things change from that first outing, she loses her dad, the Team spills their secrets to each other, people date and break up, but Artemis is always a steady constant. That damn grin on her face is a constant too and Zatanna realizes something different each time she sees it. 

  
Despite Artemis and her almost reckless interest in danger and fighting, Zatanna knows she’s safe next to her-they’d both fight tooth and nail for each other. Artemis knows if something will be more than she can chew. There’s no one else Zatanna would rather have as her best friend. The Team is tight-knit, but Artemis was always interested in if she’d join the Team, asking with eager eyes and curiosity in her voice. The Team was great when she first met them, but Artemis was her biggest draw to the Team.  
“Do you want to go patrol with me?” Artemis asks with a slight grin and excited eyes. 

  
“I’m down,” Zatanna replies. It’s always better to patrol in groups or at least in pairs. There are so many things that make each member of the Team different from each other, but they all have a lot in common too. There’s something to be said for the type of person who’s ready and willing to shield others from a bomb, the people who hear the danger and run into the fire when everyone’s running away, they’re running to help. They all have that, in various degrees and Zatanna wonders what fuels that. The ability to run to the danger despite the hardwiring most people have to avoid it is a mysterious thing. 

  
She’s seen Artemis deal with so many people, fight people so much bigger than her, with nothing more than her bow and arrows, and sometimes just her fists. Artemis is always a hard hitter and Zatanna wonders if she runs herself ragged to keep up. It must be hard to be one of the only people on the Team who isn’t a meta-human. Robin and Artemis always have to be at the top of their game to keep up with everyone else. Artemis might fall temporarily but she always gets up, always hits harder, always puts so much of herself into a fight. It always makes Zatanna wonder if she'd ever be on the Team if she didn't have magic.

  
They’ve dealt with so many wild missions, explosions, car chases, attempted murder, the worst of the worst that the League will let them see, out for their blood. Still, Artemis always seems up for anything. There are always places that are perfect for patrolling. New York City is one of their favorites to work together after that first Halloween together. Artemis has different types of grins but Zatanna has two favorites. 

  
One is when someone thinks they've taken Artemis out of the fight. Artemis grins at them when she gets back up because she's rising to the challenge. The second type is when Artemis knows there will be danger, a different type of look in her eyes. There's no one Zatanna would rather patrol with. They don't need to speak to work effectively, after so many years. Maybe someday Artemis will join the League and they'll partner up officially. 

  
Someday, Zatanna thinks, looking at her best friend. Something sparks in her chest as she looks at Artemis elbow the last goon in the face, but she ignores it for now. After he's knocked out and the museum is secure again, Artemis speaks.

  
"Your turn to buy breakfast," Artemis grins. Maybe she has three different grins, Zatanna thinks.

Artemis looks at her with fondness and something else in her eyes. Their stomachs growl and Zatanna knows she can think about it later.


End file.
